


How to Tame a Unicorn

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Community: kink_bingo, Gags, M/M, Pony Play, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Silly, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brad being Brad, he is obviously not going to be content playing the role of any old pony, no, he has to be a damn unicorn.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tame a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> For my Kink Bingo Animal Play square.

It had been a prank gift. A very stupid prank gift that Adam was quite sure the giver never expected them to use, even if it was hardly a secret among their friends that both of them were happy to experiment when it came to sex.

Right now, Adam is quite convinced that Brad likes to experiment just that much more than he does. Because there is no way that Adam would ever stick a plug with a fucking _horse’s tail_ up his ass. Still, there is something to be said for the way Brad is currently prancing across the room in a punctuated sway, obviously trying to swish the tail with each step.

Adam might even have found it sexy, the way Brad is all trussed up, if it wasn’t for Brad’s finishing touch. Brad being Brad, he is obviously not going to be content playing the role of any old pony, no, he has to be a damn unicorn. At least Adam supposes that’s what he’s meant to be, since he has a _sparkly pink dildo_ \- last year’s prank gift - strapped to his forehead.

Adam tries very hard not to laugh - _tries_ , and is unsuccessful. Brad snorts - not in the way you would at something funny, but the way an indignant unicorn might, mind you - and stomps his foot. Hoof. Whatever.

“You are so fucking weird,” Adam says, once he manages to bite down on the giggles that are still threatening to break free.

Brad makes no response other than to blink at Adam from the other side of the coffee table. He clearly expects Adam to play along, even if this is the weirdest shit he has ever pulled - well, Adam is pretty sure this is the weirdest ever, Brad has had quite a few really crazy ideas. Still, Adam always plays along, just as he is about to do right now.

Adam stands, walks slowly around the table, Brad’s gaze never leaving him, tracking him as he draws closer. There is a temporary break of character as Brad thrusts something into Adam’s hand - their bit gag - and then Brad takes a few steps back, all jittery, and Adam realizes that on top of it all unicorns are not exactly tame.

“Easy now,” Adam says, trying his best to play the part of someone trying to calm a wild animal, reaching a hand out, slowly.

Brad stares at him, eyes wide - and yeah, Adam always finds it pretty hot when Brad plays this part - then he tosses his head so violently that Adam is afraid the dildo is going to go flying.

“Not going to hurt you,” Adam tries, and takes another step closer, prompting Brad to take a step back.

It continues like that for a few moments, until Adam has Brad backed against the wall, and yeah, Brad is hard now and Adam isn’t exactly unaffected himself. He isn’t sure what Brad is going to do next, and he likes the uncertainty, the hint of danger, a tail and a pink dildo can’t really change that.

Adam reaches out again, touches Brad’s face, strokes his cheek gently. For a moment he thinks Brad is going to pull away again, he recoils a little from Adam’s touch, but then he shifts and presses his face against Adam’s hand instead.

“That’s it,” Adam encourages, lifts his other hand with the gag and holds it to Brad’s lips, gentle pressure as he coaxes him to open his mouth.

It’s not exactly how you would get a half-tame horse to accept a bit, but Adam can tell that Brad is starting to slip out of that character, that he is heading towards a place where he is too responsive to Adam to keep up the charade of being a wild animal. And this is precisely why Adam likes to humor Brad, because Brad is so wonderfully _easy_ that even moments that start as silly play have a tendency to head down this road.

“Beautiful,” Adam says, as he hooks a finger under the side of the gag, pulling Brad forward.

Brad follows willingly, lets Adam pull him a few steps away from the wall. Adam lets go then, walks in a slow circle around Brad, running a hand appreciatively over Brad’s body as he does so. Brad quivers under his touch, he has gone completely still and quiet now, and as Adam returns to stand in front of him, he cocks his head and looks up at Adam like a curious animal.

Adam smiles, can’t resist the temptation to catch Brad’s chin in his hand to tilt his head back more, to bend down and place a few pecks on Brad’s lips, parted and stretched by the gag. Brad shudders, bows his head submissively when Adam drops his hand down to linger on Brad’s chest.

Brad is still holding the rest of his body straight, and Adam fancies that he looks almost like a perfectly trained showhorse, so beautiful, just waiting for his owner’s hand to guide him. It’s somewhat overwhelming, the realization that in this moment he _owns_ Brad.

Adam moves again, makes a half circle to stand behind Brad, strokes and runs his fingers through the coarse hair of the tail, making the plug move inside Brad. Brad shifts a little, whines plaintively when Adam’s fingers find a tangle and he accidentally pulls on the plug.

Adam leans closer, presses himself against Brad’s back to whisper in his ear. “I think I wanna go for a ride.”

Brad’s breath hitches, and Adam chuckles softly, rubs his nose against the soft skin just below Brad’s ear. And alright, this is _so_ not how you would handle a horse, but Brad is making a little appreciative noise and cocking his head to the side to expose more skin to Adam, so Adam licks a wet line over Brad’s quickening pulse.

Adam pushes Brad forward, guides him towards the sofa. Brad gets it without any further guidiance, kneels on the sofa even as Adam shifts his attention away for a moment to find a condom and lube in the coffee table drawer. When Adam turns back Brad is perched on the sofa, arms resting on the back of it, head bowed and back arched in a perfect display of submission.

Adam traces his fingers along Brad’s spine and Brad arches into the touch. Adam bows down over Brad’s back, follows the path of his fingers with lips and tongue. He chuckles when Brad whines and arches up more, chasing after Adam’s touch.

“I guess Unicorns are related to cats as well as horses.”

Brad makes a few disgruntled noises around the gag, is possibly trying to speak, most probably something along the lines of thinking Adam should hurry up and fuck him already. And Adam doesn’t exactly disagree with that sentiment, but Brad is so pretty when he begs.

He doesn’t tease for too long though, only until Brad drops his head down completely against the sofa, sticks his ass out as much as he can in open invitation. Adam almost wishes that he had a crop at hand to flush Brad’s skin a soft pink with, to pull more urgent noises out of him. But now is not the moment to go look for one, so he settles for a couple of light smacks with his hand, and the startled noise Brad makes in response to the first smack turns into a low moan with the second.

Adam coaxes the plug out carefully, one hand resting on Brad’s lower back to keep him still. Brad whimpers impatiently and thrusts back on the two fingers Adam pushes into him, already loose from the plug.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna ride you nice and good, don’t you worry.” But Adam can’t resist finding Brad’s prostate before he pulls out, if only just for the delicious noise Brad makes when he does.

Adam slips a finger under the strap at the back of the gag, pulls gently to force Brad’s head back as he pushes into him. Brad goes easily, his eyes falling closed as he breathes heavily, little whimpers spilling from him, not quite of pleasure but definitely not from pain, either.

Adam watches Brad carefully as he pushes in, gives him a few moments to adjust before he starts thrusting. He smacks Brad’s hip a few times as he does, watching pink bloom on bruised skin as Brad starts thrusting back faster in response, obviously still enough in character to get what Adam wants.

Brad’s orgasm surprises Adam, he’d been able to tell that Brad was close, but Brad doesn’t normally come just from being fucked. He slumps over Brad’s back as his own orgasm follows, and bites down on Brad’s shoulder, eliciting a soft whimper from Brad.

Brad is quiet as Adam helps him out of his “costume” and cleans him up, quiet in a way Adam has never seen him before. Even when he’s coming up from subspace Brad normally remains somewhat animated, is never as passive as he is now. He’s smiling lazily though, and he snuggles up to Adam as Adam sits down beside him on the sofa, so Adam doesn’t worry, just spreads the blanket over them and pets Brad’s hair and back, admittedly enjoying the moment of peace.

Brad remains still and quiet for so long that Adam is nearly dozing off by time he stirs. He shifts back a little so he can look at Adam, plants a few kisses along Adam’s jaw.

“You think maybe we should get me a harness? And a plume?” Brad is grinning in a way that lets it seem like he is joking, but it’s easy for Adam to tell that he is also kind of serious about it.

“You really got off on that, huh?” Adam offers him a knowing smile, reaches up to brush his knuckles over Brad’s cheek.

Brad ducks his head, blushing, and Adam laughs because Brad is never fucking shy about anything and he really only pulls this coy act when he thinks it will get him his way. As if he has to put on any act, it’s not like Adam isn’t a complete sucker who lets Brad rope him into all sorts of weird shit anyway.

“I kind of liked it too,” Adam admits because, well, once he could ignore the ridiculousness of it all, it was all sort of very hot. “We’ll have to see what we can find.”


End file.
